


[Podfic of] The port is near

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>It's been six months, but they've always been good at reading each other's bodies.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The port is near

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). Log in to view. 



Length: 09:17  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/the%20port%20is%20near.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/the%20port%20is%20near.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
